It's a secret
by Boodudet67
Summary: Marienette was raised by the harsh Miss Rostier and terrorised by her daughter Lucinda due to the fact she was her mothers second child which is unacceptable to have in this backwards society. The townspeople see her as a peasant girl. Her life is turned upside down when she falls for a dukes son and receives some larger that life ear rings. Hell will break loose...
1. Prologue

There are more than just secrets hidden in the Dupain- Cheng household. The whole village knew that. There was scandal and rumours constantly engulfing the family. Talk of a secret child was the one most thing reporters and gossipers talked about. For in this society only one child was acceptable in a house.

Of course with this child being "secret", they were always hidden. No age, name or gender was muttered. All that people knew was that Sabine Dupain-Cheng disappeared for roughly nine months and reemerged different, secretive. Tom Dupain-Cheng on the other hand, made the most appearances into town during those mysterious nine months. All in all things were very suspicious.

The secret child had a sibling. Obviously beens the child was "secret". The so called brother Romano Dupain-Cheng was only four when the stories started to fly. He denies even knowing a sibling exists, always quoting "if I knew would I be talking to you?'.

Still, after sixteen years, the thoughts and conspiracies spread and rised. Little did the villagers know that the secret child was among them, just not where they thought it was...

* * *

"Marinette, get down here!" Shouted a woman. A young girl sprouted out of bed and ran down the wooden stairs to the small kitchen. A red faced, small and tubby woman faced her. The girl sighed heavily.

"Yes Miss Rostier," The girl said, holding her hands together and bowing lightly. Her eyes never left th ground.

"Marinette," Miss Rostier began, Marienette looked up at her name," What time is it?"

"Its eight o'clock,"

"Correct, now what happens at half past seven?" Miss Rostier asked in a patronising voice. Marienette squirmed on the spot and knew what was coming.

"I get up and make you breakfast," Marienette answered, Miss Rostier clapped sarcastically.

"So where is it?" Miss Rostier questioned with a condescending tone. Marienette gulped and headed to the kitchen and began making the woman breakfast.

"Sorry Miss Rostier," Marienette apologised from the kitchen.

"Marienette tonight I have the Duke of Escupad and his son coming around. I expect a meal at six o'clock sharp. You won't be joining us, Lucinda will," Miss Rostier concluded. Marienette was raised by Miss Rostier in secrecy but was now named her servant and butler. Miss Rostier was rich and often had dinners with royalty. Her real daughter, Lucinda always accompanied her as Miss Rostier had plans to match her daughter up with a Lord's son. The plan never worked as Lucinda may of been pretty but her stupidity and personality chased suitors away.

"Of course," Marienette retorted. An eerie silence was heard," Miss Rostier," another sarcastic clap earned. Marienette served up breakfast and went upstairs to change. Lucinda was sitting on her bed looking through Mari's notebook.

"Put that down!" Marienette exclaimed running up to Lucinda. The girl laughed and her brown bun shook as she held the book away from Marinette's grasp.

"The Duke of Escupad's son would adore me in this!" Lucinda added. She ripped the design out of Mari's notebook and put it in her pocket. The selfish stuck up snob passed the book back to Marienette and left.

Many tears fell down her cheeks as Marienette opened the window. Her eyes scanned the village she was forbidden to go in during the day. She looked back to see if Lucinda was there, noticing she wasn't Marienette shut the door and pulled a cloak over her peasant outfit. She sneaked down the stairs and out of the back door, a handful of coins she had found lying on the ground in her hand.

* * *

"Fragrences! Fragrences!"

"Fresh fish! Fresh fish!"

"Jewlerry, hand crafted jewellery,"

Marienette's eyes darted in all directions as merchants handed out loaves and fish. People traded with each other and some argued over to high prices. The tiny square was full of life as she walked behind stalls and through small gaps between wagons and alleys. Horses brushed up against her as she squeezed past two arguing carriage drivers. She patted the tallest horse on the nose and tenderly brushed through its mane.

"There, there. What's happened here?" Marienette asked kindly, she looked down to see the horse balancing on three legs. The two men were still arguing about something but Marienette tuned it out. She inspected the horses hoof. She needed to take the horse off of the carriage to have a proper look but she wouldn't do it without permission. The two men were too busy squabbling so she decided to plead with the people in the carriage. She knocked on the door once.

"What is it?" An older man's voice interrogated.

"It appears that one of your horses is having trouble with its hoof, I can't get a proper look with her chained to the carriage I was wondering if I could be allowed to take the horse out of it to inspect it," Marinette explained, the door flew open and she was face to face with the Duke of Escupad and his son. She bowed once.

"How will I know you won't steal it?" The Duke, Gabriel, questioned cleverly. His son looked intriguingly at Marienette. She smirked.

"Wouldn't I already of done it? Your drivers seem pretty oblivious to what's going on," Marienette replied. The Duke's son laughed once but then covered his mouth.

"Adrien go help this young lady out," Gabriel instructed. There was a sour taste to his words and Mari didn't like it. She walked around the carriage to the horses and patted the hurt on kindly. The Duke's son , Adrien, followed her to it and untied the creature.

Marienette guided the horse to a quieter area and lifted up its leg. It was quite a sight to see a girl so small lifting up a leg of a horse that was bigger than her. Her hands felt around the horses hoof until she pulled out a very thin needle. She sighed and looked at the horse with a smirk.

"Drama Queen," She muttered, playfully ruffling up the horses hair. Adrien watched her in complete amusement as she played with the creature. So many thoughts rushed through his head. Who was she? Why was she doing this? What made her do this?

"Well she's sorted," Marienette proclaimed. She handed the rope back to the Duke's son who looked at her with thought on his face. He pulled some coins out of his pocket and put it in her hand," I can't take that!" But he insisted. She took off down an alley.

The prince didn't know what, but something made him follow. He slowly walked behind her down an alley until she stopped. He mimicked her moves. Marienette tapped on the body of a sleeping old man who woke up slowly. She took off her cloak and wrapped him up in it. He smiled greatfully at her.

"Thank you young lady," The old man said. She smiled brightly and handed the money Adrien had given her over to him. He grasped it in his hands and thanked her a billion times. She told him it was nothing and turned to leave. The man stopped her.

"Yes sir?" She asked. He presented her with an octangular box. It was black and had red engraved all over it. She told him to not be so kind. That her gesture was out of good will but he wouldn't give up until she took it. Marienette waved goodbye and left. Adrien looked at the box in his pocket, the same one the old man had given him last week when Adrien had gave him some cash and his coat during a cold night.

Was it coincidence? He didn't think so...


	2. The start of a dinner

**A/N I think Master Fu was looking for his faith in humanity... Or he mighy be considered the village crazy guy cause of all the zenful healing and religous practices. Like in the description, its a background society...**

* * *

Marienette gazed at the clock tower and gasped. It was nearly two o'clock, she had to get back before three to avoid being caught. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her through the stalls and merchants until she reached the backdoor. Heavily panting and breathing, she crept upstairs and into her room. She only just managed to hide the items she had found on the ground under her bed before Miss Rostier burst in.

"Marienette, what are your plans for dinner, I won't have it be some simple meal. I want it extravagant to show the Duke we are worthy of him. Also we will be occupying the ballroom so I expect you to be in the kitchen next door to there," Miss Rostier informed. Marienette nodded sadly and went downstairs.

Ingredients of all kinds were laid out in front of her. She picked up a carrot in one hand and an apple in another, what could she make with these. Her mind was racing and then it came to her, scallop Sashimi with Meyer Lemon Confit for main. If she had time a starter would be, pappardelle with Sea Urchin and Cauliflower.

Miss Rostier approved of the menu but insisted on dessert. Marienette sighed and decided to work on that one later. The kitchen was a state when she finished but at least the food looked good. The starters laid on the left side, the mains on the right. She had exactly one hour to work on the dessert before she herself had to get ready. A quick yet fancy dessert was Lavender poached pears with Poire Williams pudding. That would satisfy Miss Rostier's orders.

The young girl cleaned up the kitchen and headed up the wooden staircase into her bedroom. She fell on the bed and took off her apron. Tonight was going to be one heck of a night. With a lot of force, she got up onto her feet and searched for her fanciest clothes. Marienette found a perfect baby blue dress that complimented her eyes perfectly. She had made it herself, with Miss Rostier knowing of course.

The doorbell rang and she was on her feet, latching her hair into a pretty bun at the top of her head in hopes of making herself look more mature. She walked down the stairs and opened the door, her best false smile on her face. There staring back at her was the same two from this morning, only this time she recognised them and they didn't know it was her as she was wearing the cloak last time they met.

Marienette mentally slapped herself for not realising that these were the people coming to dinner. In all fairness she just listened to what Miss Rostier wanted her to do, never what was around it. She smiled at the two guest.

"Hello," She said bowing," Welcome to Miss Rostier's home, I will guide you to the ballroom where you will dine and mingle," Marienette shew them to the gleaming ballroom that half an hour of her life had been spent on. The blonde haired son of the Duke smiled at her and she returned it.

"Ah Gabriel and Adrien, it has been too long," Miss Rostier said curtseying. Marienette rolled her eyes away from view but she was pretty sure Adrien saw it as his smile widened.

"Yes, um lets begin," Gabriel muttered. Marienette could read his eyes easily, our house didn't bring him much amusement.

"Marienette go get the food from the kitchen whilst I introduce Lucinda to our guests," Miss Rostier ordered. Marienette nodded sadly and walked away. She went into the kitchen and came back with two trays of food. The starters, she placed them in front of each of the dinner guests and headed back into the kitchen.

"Father, may I excuse myself to the bathroom?" Adrien asked his father nodded and Lucinda jumped up.

"I can show you the way!" She exclaimed but Adrien shook his head.

"No need," Adrien added before turning and walking away. No way on earth was he being left alone with her. The blonde haired boy had watched where Marienette had gone and was determined to follow her. He sneaked into the kitchen silently enough for her to not notice him.

"Cause all of me, loves all of you. Loves your curves and all your edges, all your-" Marienette sang whilst washing some spare dishes from earlier.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Adrien asked. Marienette spun around and dropped the plate in her hand in shock. She stamped her foot on the ground in anger and picked up a broom.

"Clumsy, no good, bad luck ridden bi-" She began but he quickly hushed her.

"Now I wouldn't expect someone like you to talk like that," He muttered she blushed and sighed heavily," Let me help you," he grabbed the broom and she picked up the dust pan and brush. He swept the shattered china into a pile and she put it in the dustpan. Sadly, she got up and emptied in into a bin.

"Why are you here?" She questioned. It was his turn to blush.

"Look I'm going to be honest. I hate these functions it is my father trying to set me up with someone but I hate every suitor he has thrown at me. No offence but Lucinda is the worst," Adrien explained. Marienette couldn't help but laugh, he smiled at her.

"I hate her, that dress she is wearing was my design she stole this morning when she found out you were coming," Marienette added. She looked in the cupboard and found some potatoes. Her hands neatly cut them into thin circles and she fried them. Adrien watched her the entire time.

"What are you doing?" He interrogated. She smiled.

"No way I'm eating that trash, but this trash is gold," Marienette answered. She cracked two eggs into another pan and after about five minutes she chucked them onto two separate plates," And I take it you don't either," She chucked him the other plate and some cutlery. He laughed lightly and dug into the strange meal she had placed before him.

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed. Adrien was used to posh and fancy foods, yet, this was the best thing he had ever tasted. Marienette giggled as she ate hers in silence. The pair chatted and talked for a few more minutes until they heard the squeaky and annoying voice of Lucinda echoing the halls.

"Follow me," Marienette muttered and grabbed his hand. He followed her through a door and into a hallway," Walk over to there and it will look like you came out of the bathroom," she pointed to a door in the hallway. He smiled at her and turned to leave, but he turned and kissed the knuckles on her hands before he did so. She blushed many shades of red before closing the door to the hall and moving back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Adrien, what took you so long?" His father demanded but the boy shrugged. Lucinda came back in and threw her arms around him, followed by Marienette who smiled at the look of pain on Adrien's face. She picked up the plates and headed back into the kitchen. Adrien was left with the sour mouthed Lucinda who was still holding her. He tenderly prised him off of her.

"Turns out I should have asked for Lucinda's help. I got a bit lost," Adrien lied. Marienette was in the doorway and smiled at him once before truly leaving for the kitchen

"The main course," Marienette announced. When she handed Adrien his she dropped a bag onto his lap. Without no one noticing. He smiled brightly when he opened it and it revealed the potatoes from earlier.

"Thanks," He whispered as she walked past. Her smile was bright and true for once.

"Enjoy," Marienette exclaimed and once everyone started eating she winked at Adrien. Lucinda's eyes bore into her and Marienette gulped and went back to the kitchen. Little did she know Lucinda had followed her.

"Maribrat!" She snarled. Lucinda and her two friends, Chloe and Sabrina always called Marienette Maribrat. It stung like hell but soon she was numb to it. Marienette sighed.

"What do you want Lucinda?" Marienette asked. Lucinda scoffed.

"Stop flirting with Adrien, he is mine!" Lucinda squealed, Marienette rolled her eyes and Lucinda lost it. Mari felt her body get pushed into a small cupboard. Pushing her weight against the door, Marienette tried to prise it open, but to no avail. Soon, tears fell onto her cheeks. Why couldn't one night go right for her.

Marienette felt around in her pocket, it suddenly felt heavier. As she fumbled around in it Mari pulled out the box the old man gave her. The girls jaw dropped in awe.

She definetly didn't remember leaving it there...


	3. New beginnings

Marienette glazed her fingers over the box and opened it tenderly. She bit her lip as the lid flew open to reveal... Earrings.

She breathed out heavily and the nerves faded. The earrings were mesmerising, they were pale in colour yet they were so enticing. Marienette tenderly removed them from the box and put them into her ears. A bright light shone around the cupboard and a small red? Bug? Mouse? Thing appeared.

"Dont scream!" It begged in a light voice," I know you are probably freaked out right now but for the sake of the world you need to calm down,"

For some reason Mari listened to the creature and calmed down. With her hands shaking she hold it.

"Na...me?" Mari stuttered.

"My name is Tikki, I know yours. Im your kwami," Tikki explained.

"A kawii what?

"A kwami, I help you transform," Tikki added.

"Hold up, hold up! Transform? Start from the beginning," Marinette said.

"Its all started with the big bang," Tikki began.

"Not that far!" The blue haired girl complained. The two of them laughed.

"You were chosen for your kind heart to be a superhero who saves the world," Tikki declared flying around in a circle.

"I cant save the world, I trip over my own feet," Marienette sighed but Tikki shook her head.

"You can Marienette, its in here," As Tikki announced this she touched Mari's heart," There is this dangerous villain named Hawkmoth who has just rose back up. He wants your earring and a ring from your partner. You need to stop his akumas and capture them," Tikki smiled," Clear?"

"Not really no," Marienette admitted. Tikki sighed and explained everything to Mari again until she understood

"To transform say spots on," Tikki finished.

"I wont do it here though, I will sneak out later. If Miss Rostier sees you im dead okay? You have to stay hidden," She said and Tikki nodded. There was a harsh knock at the door.

"Enjoying yourself Marienette?" Lucinda joked. Mari felt sorrow fall over her.

"Actually yes, I don't have to see you," She lied. Marienette could feel Lucinda's rage radiating through the door. She bit her lip in fear.

"How dare you my mother will-"

"Hit me? Kick me? Lock me in the cellar? That's happened already," Marienette interrupted. Secretly her heart had broke upon hearing herself say the things she did. Truth be told, she had many bruises and scars from her unruly upbringing at Miss Rostier's house. Mari sighed and Lucinda was left dumbfounded.

"Anyway, mummy dearest is angry at you, beens as you haven't collected dishes or brung out dessert," Lucinda retorted. Marienette took a deep breath in sadness. God knows what was going to happen tonight," she will be even more disappointed when her kitchen is set on fire,"

"You wouldn't dare Lucinda, it is your home too!" Marienette begged but the smell of smoke and sound of laughter confirmed her worst fears. Marienette lifted Tikki out of her pocket to try to transform but the creature shook her head.

"The smoke," Tikki coughed," its too much to transform,"

Marienette pushed her weight against the door in an attempt to unlock it but to no avail. Her coughing increased as the smoke crept in. She felt her ears pick up to people running out of the building. Marienette felt her heart sink as she kept pushing against the door whilst Tikki barely had the strength to move her head.

"Help!" She shouted at the top of her voice. Mari's hope faded and she felt her soul drop in sadness. A single tear fell down her cheek and splashed the floor. She began sobbing helplessly as the smoke engulfed the room. The dizziness began to spread and she felt faint. Finally, giving up, Marienette was about to collapse onto the ground when the door burst open.

Light flooded the room and the smoke started to clear yet Marienette's eyes were too clouded and weak to look at her rescuer. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her body and she was lifted out of the room. Even though her vision was bad, Marienette could feel the violent heat from the flames which she guessed were too close for comfort as her rescuer kept squirming around.

The strong breeze of the night hit Marienette like a brick and she shivered uncontrollably. Her body was lowered on the ground and her vision softened until she could see the surroundings.

"Adrien?" She asked and he nodded," How did you know I was in there?"

"I followed Lucinda to the kitchen but stayed hidden, I heard your arguement and then I watched her start the fire. She left with the key to the door so I caught up to her and pretended to flirt with her. Being the naive fool Lucinda is, she dropped it. I excused myself to the bathroom and picked it up. Just in time to save you M'lady," He explained. Marienette felt in her pocket for Tikki. The kwamii held her hand reassuringly.

"Thank you," Marienette announced and hugged him, he hugged her back.

"Is it true what you said earlier?" Adrien asked.

"I don't understand," Marienette replied.

"About Miss Rostier hitting you?"

"It is, but what can you do?" Marienette questioned. Adrien thought for a second.

"Not let you stay here," He suggested.

"That's nice and all but I can't leave," Marienette returned sadly. She turned to leave but Adrien put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not letting you stay here, Kim!" He shouted behind him and a muscly boy came up next to him. Adrien whispered something into Kim's ear and they both smirked. Marienette took a step backwards but Kim threw her over his shoulder and walked over to the carriage. Marienette whacked Kim's back but he just laughed it off.

"What the hell, you son of a-" Marienette began but Adrien (who was walking at head height to Mari) put his finger to her lips to shut her up.

"None of that language," Adrien said. Marienette scoffed," Kim, put her in the carriage and I will speak to my father," Adrien left them and Kim placed her in the carriage. There were two next to each other and Marienette recognised the horse of the one she was put in.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Marienette demanded. She heard a laugh from behind her," Kim shut up!" More laughing occurred.

"Don't listen to him,' a girls voice added. Marienette looked to the front of the carriage and saw a frizzy pink haired girl holding the reigns. She looked back at Marienette through the small window in the carriage and rolled her eyes in Kim's direction.

"Didn't plan on," Marienette muttered and the girl laughed.

"My name is Alix, nice to meet you," Alix declared.

"Marienette, nice to meet you too," Mari responded. The pair chatted until Adrien came back. He opened the door and entered into the small carriage with Marienette in.

"My father is okay with the idea," Adrien said and Marienette smiled.

"Okay, what idea?" Marienette asked.

"That you will be my personal maid," Adrien added, Mari could feel the red rise to her cheeks.


	4. The journey yonder

**A/N you guys had me in tears of laughter.**

* * *

"Per...sonal maid?" Marienette stuttered for the fifth time. Adrien, yet again, nodded.

"I do have another maid, Alya, but I think you are gonna be more treasurable," Adrien retorted with a sly wink. Marienette blushed and stared at him, he caught her gaze and she darted her head to the window. Positive Adrien had noticed, Marienette sighed.

"As long as I dont have to work with Kim again," Marienette mumbled quietly but loud enough for Kim to hear. The carriage suddenly stopped and Mari was flung forward. Kim laughed (as did Adrien) but soon the laughter faded as Kim screeched in pain. Adrien shot his head out of the window to see Alix punching Kim.

"Go Alix!" Marienette shouted from the opposite window. Alix smiled and stopped beating up Kim. The carriage proceeded.

"My dad wouldn't let me trade them," Adrien complained," there is not a day they don't argue,"

"Are you sure its not just a cover up," Marienette whispered and Adrien burst out laughing.

Marienette loved designing clothes and always had the practical notebook and pencil in hand. She looked out of the window for inspiration, anything to make the ride go quicker. The journey took two days at the least so she wasnt looking forward to it. Her hands danced with the pencil on the paper until she finished her design.

"Perfect," she hummed. Holding up her design in the light, Marienette studied it from top to bottom, looking for imperfections. She got lost in a trance but Adrien bought her out of it when he touched her on the shoulder.

"Thats amazing," He said. Marienette slammed the book shut, designing made her fall into a little world of her own, she sort of forgot where she was. Unknowing to her talents, Marienette never shown anyone her designs. Sure Lucinda had stolen some, but they were the worst ones she had done. Chloe and Sabrina -Lucinda's friends- would often make fun of Mari's seamstress dreams...

"Uh... Um... Er... Thank me? No I mean thank them... No no no... Thank you," She finally managed to say. Adrien smiled at her with care on his face. This made her cheeks glow bright red. What the hell was he doing to her.

Night fell quickly and they stopped for the night. They were all allowed to walk and stretch their legs. Marienette took one step out of the carriage and snagged the end of her skirt on a loose nail. The only problem was; she realised this when she landed face first on the ground. Embarrassment fled through her body and the memories of Miss Rostier beating her for her clumsiness surfaced. A single tear fell but she held back the rest. Kim began to laugh and Mari was sucked into the memories of Lucinda laughing and chuckling whilst she got abused. Her breathing quickened.

The laughter soon stopped and she looked up to see Adrien whispering in angry tones to Kim. Alix was behind Adrien listening to the conversation. Marienette felt Tikki move in her pocket.

A hand was extended her way and she tensed. She clamped her eyes shut awaiting a slap or worse. Instead, another hand rubbed her tense arm. She opened her eyes and realised Adrien was there, not Miss Rostier, or Lucinda. Marienette's breathing returned to normal.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked, she nodded. They walked towards the park the carriages had stopped in front of, leaving Alix and Kim to bicker about the situation that had just unfolded

* * *

The small garden before them was beautiful. it had roses and lilacs dotted around the bushes. Each plant was trimmed perfectly and a path was creeping between each of the plants. Marienette took a small petal that had fallen into her palm and she watched it shimmer in the moonlight.

"Why did you freak out earlier?" Adrien asked her. Mari studied the ground with a sad glimmer in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," She answered hastily. Her foot danced on the dirt showing her nerves.

"Please?" He begged. Marienette looked at him and saw the pleading in his eyes. The bright green pupils drew her in and created a comforting feeling for her.

"Whenever I would trip or fall, which was often, Miss Rostier would beat me. Lucinda would laugh and allow it all to happen. I never really got why they treated me that way but they did. It hurts a lot," Mari explained and wiped her eyes. She could feel the sadness try to creep up but she fought it away. Adrien wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"You are away from that now, why were you there in the first place?" He questioned further. In all honesty, Marienette had no idea.

"Miss Rostier never mentioned my parents, she raised me but she was not my mother or anything like family to me," Marienette added. Adrien looked at her sadly.

A single tear fell as Marienette realised she never knew who her birth parents were. A second tear fell when she realised that her parents didn't want her. A third tear fell when she realised she never had a family. Then they all came at once, all the realisations and loses flowed into her mind and her thoughts ran wild.

He took a breath in once, upon realising that a girl with a heart of gold suffered horribly. He took a deep breath twice, upon realising she was questioning her family status. He took a deep breath a third time, upon realising her walls just lot a brick. He had a strong feeling that it wouldn't be the last one to break.

Their hug lasted for longer than they both expected. Mari buried her head into his neck and he patted her back. Adrien moved her head to face his. They stared into each other's eyes and the tension seemed normal... it seemed right. He wiped away her shining tears and both knew the other wanted to stay like this for a while.

Marienette stopped everything and saw the defeated look on Adrien's face. She was a mere servant, he was the son of a duke, she didn't want to be some sort of mistress. Why would he fall for her?

"Lets head back," She informed before he could object to staying longer.

* * *

Adrien and his father slept in one of the carriages while the others slept in the spare one. Alix and Marienette slept on opposite seats whilst Kim and the driver of the other carriage snoozed on the floor. However Mari couldn't sleep, she laid wide awake, staring out of the window and stared at the stars.

Once noticing that all of the others were asleep, Mari crept out of the small carriage and into the small park again. She sat on a bench and got Tikki out. The small kwami slept in Marienette's lap as the girl studied the stars.

"An Ursa Minor? How peculiar," Marienette thought aloud. She traced the constellation with her finger until she was satisfied she could see the outline with her mind. The stars always mesmerised her, they held her hopes and dreams. However, like most whims and far away dreams, the faded away. Stars were already dead and she learned that most of her dreams were with the life she had. Yet Adrien came and opened up a planet for her, in a sense. Its not so dark in her mind anymore.

Her kwami started to snore so Marienette gently placed her into her pocket. Tikki squirmed but settled herself so she was comfortable in Mari's pocket.

Her ears darted in the direction of an opening door. She looked towards it only to see the one person she was trying to get off her mind, Adrien. His warm smile sent a chill of butterflies down her spine. Mari shuddered at the cold chill of the night. He sat down next to her.

"Why are you out here?" Adrien asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Marienette answered," Always been a night owl, can't deny being an early bird,"

"How can you be both of them?" He questioned. She shrugged.

"Three hours of sleep a night," She joked. They laughed lightly. The cold chill of the night flew past them and they moved closer to each other.

"What is really stopping you from sleeping?" He interrogated.

"Everything," Mari answered honestly.

"Wha-" He began but someone interrupted.

"Adrien! What are you doing out here with her?" Gabriel's voice boomed," Why is she with you? I only allowed her to stay if she behaved herself and done her work appropriately. This doesn't seem appropriate,"

Gabriel came over and indicated to Marienette with an angry look on his face. He grabbed her arm harshly and chucked her into the servant carriage. She tripped over Kim and hit her head on the wooded floor. She was surely asleep then.

"Father?!" Adrien declared. He ripped the door open and shook Marienette in an attempt to wake her up. The rest of the servants were awake and surveying the scene. When Mari didn't wake Adrien's expression was livid.

"Adrien... I didn't mean," His father reasoned but Adrien silenced him by shutting the door.

Mari laid on the floor, knocked out and unconscious...


	5. Arrival

**A/N thanks for your support :)**

* * *

The night of sleep was forgotten for all on the journey. No hospitals were close enough to reach before daylight and by then Marienette should be awake by then.

"Please wake up," Adrien muttered. After the incident, Adrien had thrown everyone out of the carriage so it was just Mari and him. Her body laid across a bench inside and Adrien crouched next to her, holding Marienette's hand.

The night bore on and there was no sign of Mari moving or waking. A faint light shone through the small windows. There was a knock on the door and Adrien looked up. Alix's pink hair was just visable through the glass.

"Adrien, please come and eat she will be fine for five minutes," Alix pleaded. With a heavy sigh, he saw her reasoning, and left the carriage with an emotional heart. With one last glance at the knocked out girl, he left.

"Where is my father?" He asked and Alix shook het head.

"He saw it better if he left earlier this morning," Alix responded. Adrien scowled as anger and frustration flowed inside him. Typical, his father always ran away when times got tough.

"We were left some food for the horses and ourselves," Alix continued.

"Lets just eat so we can be on our way," Adrien mumbled. They went off to the park bench, the same one the events of last night unfolded on.

* * *

Marienette's head hurt like hell. Her eyes fely clamped shut, her forehead was throbbing and her mouth was dry. The little strength she did have left she used to force her eyelids open. However, they only opened enough to unveil the fact she was alone in the carriage. Panic stricken she strained her head to try and look around.

"Ow!" Marienette exclaimed as a shock pain eletricited her neck. The knock out caused her body to become stiff.

Marienette could only feel fear as she worried that they had all left her. Despite the pain she propped herself up on her elbows. She had been through worse, she had been through worse.

Her elbows wobbled and struggled to fight the weight of her on them. She breath in once, twice and a third time until she calmed down. The door of the carriage burst open and she sqeaked in surprise.

"You're awake!" Adrien declared and crouched next to her. Marienette lowered herself so she was lying down. His arms helped to lower her which caught her slightly off guard.

"What happened?" Mari questioned, her memory fuzzy. The grogginess was fading. Adrien's brow curved in confusion.

"My father... But lets not talk about it, you dropped this last night," Adrien responded and bought Tikki into Marienette's view. The bluenette's eyes widened in fear as she forced herself to sit up. Adrien jumped to assist her," You have to take it easy,"

"I know but can I have it back?" She asked pointed to Tikki. Adrien nodded and handed the creature to her. Yet to him, it appeared to be a doll. Marienette put her into her pocket," Thanks,"

"Not a problem, had to stop Kim from stealing it though," Adrien continued and Marienette laughed. The blonde sat himself down a tapped on the walk three times. The carriage sprubg into life and started journeying forward," We should make it by this afternoon,"

"Ok," Mari retorted.

The cart rolled into the estate. Gazing out of the window, Marienette's jaw dropped as she studied it. The house was huge, bigger than Miss Rostier's and Chloe's combined. Gardens neatlu trimmed, windows gleamed and marble statues shone. Every little girl's fairytale castle was this estate.

"Like it?" Adrien joked. Still staring, Marienette nodded once.

"It is beautiful, everything is perfect to the touch," She added but this made Adrien sigh.

"It may look perfect but the owner and his son aren't," He mumbled sadly. Marienette heard and clearly understood he was implying Gabriel and himself. Mari moved next to him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. This caused him to blush slightly and smiled.

"I think you're amazing," She thought allowed. With her free hand she covered her mouth in surprise and blushed heavily. He smiled brighter," Im sorry I-"

"Don't apologise, I like it," He added. Marienette looked away in pure embarrassment. No, no, no, she thought.

"We are here!" Kim announced as Alix opened the door. Marienette waited fot Adrien to leave before doing so herself. The home looked better as she got closer. The yellow-tan bricks complimented the white framed windows.

"Alya, show Marienette to her room," Adrien instructed, a brown haired girl with red tips came into view and curtseyed once. She smiled at Marienette and Mari smiled back.

"Of course sir, follow me girl," Alya said. Her face and personality read warm and welcoming whilst het posture read 'don't mess with me'. Marienette had a deep feeling they would get along.

* * *

The two girls made their way through the entrance and into the building. The inside was very tidy, everything was in a perfect place and it felt like if you moved it someone would have a fit.

"So you're Marienette," Alya said smiling. Mari nodded," Adrien seems to like you,"

"Wait really!" Shr exclaimed a bit too enthustiastically," I mean, really? He just seems nice to everyone,"

"Mmm, never that nice," Alya added," The drivers of Gabriel's cart told us what happened,"

"Oh,"

"It is okay girl, you are his personal maid. You're gonna see him daily," Alya retorted with a wink.

"As his personal maids what do we do?" Marienette asked. Sure Marienette had been a maid in Miss Rostier's house but in this house there were dozens of servants, what was she meant to do?

"Whatever he asks us to," Alya answered and Mari nodded. They continued talking until a red headed boy came up behind them and tapped Marienette on the shoulder.

"Hello, who are you?" Mari asked and the boy smiled widely.

"Lord Nathaniel, pleasure to meet you," Nathaniel replied. He reached for her hand and kissed it once, this made Marienette feel uneasy and she quickly retracted her hand and faulsly smiled at him. Alya read her mood and coughed once.

"We best be off now, goodbye," Alya announced, quickly grabbing the bluenette' arm and dragging her off. They waved him goodbye.

* * *

"Adrien my man, you're back and with some goods to," A fellow Duke said, patting Adrien's shoulder.

"Nino, I do hope you are not talking about Marienette," Adrien said giving his friend a scary look. Nino itched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh... Well," He began but shortly gave up," Okay I was. Before you have a go at me though, Nathaniel is here,"

Adrien sighed and then retorted," to what pleasure do I owe him this time,"

"He came on behalf of Chloe, the mayors daughter. Apparently she is interested in you," Nino explained.

"Great another one," Adrien complained," that Lila girl won't give up on me,"

"Well you won't like the next bit of news,"

"What is it Nino?" Adrien questioned.

"Your father has had enough of you rejecting wives so he has decided to marry you and Lila whether you like it or not," Nino mumbled quietly but loud enough for Adrien to hear.

"No not her she is egotistical!" Adrien complained.

"Like I said you don't have a choice," Nino added.

Adrien slumped into a chair, the only thing on his mind was Marienette. He didn't know why.


	6. A traumatising event

**Warning mild rape (only implied no details) changed the rating just incase...**

* * *

Adrien blinked his eyes open and studied Nino's worried physique. His best friend had just delivered the worst kind of news to him. Princess Lila of the southern region was an egotistical and selfish girl who only cared for her own gain of power. She wouldn't love him, just the thought of herself as some title in the northern region.

"Why me?" Adrien thought aloud. Nino laughed once but a glare was sent his way.

"Your father wants to talk to you about it," Nino added. Adrien jumped up and walked down the marble shining corridor to his father's office. A lump rose in his throat as he knocked on the silver encrusted door once, twice.

"Come in," Came the muffled voice of his father. Adrien entered and his father looked up at him," I take it Nino told you,"

"Yes he did, please reconsider. We can look els-"

"No son, you turn down anyone I suggest, you leave me no choice," Gabriel reasoned but Adrien was still full of anger.

"No dad! Why can't I marry anyone of my choice? Someone from a common background maybe," Adrien suggested.

"Don't be absurd! You are to marry Lila and that is final. Leave and dress in your best tux as a ball will be held to announce your engagement tonight," Gabriel concluded. Adrien stormed out of the office and slammed the door into the frame. His anger radiated through his veins.

* * *

"So this is your bedroom," Alya announced, opening a wooden door to reveal a plain white room. Everything from the bed sheets to the drawers were white. It was massive, the room was the size of Miss Rostier's master bedroom.

"Where is your room?" She asked Alya who laughed in return. Marienette looked at her in confusion.

"I don't stay here, only the guards, gardener and some personal maids stay. You're now one of the,," Alya explained with a sly wink. Marienette blushed once.

"Oh okay," Marienette said. Alya said her goodbyes and left. It was Marienette and Tikki, left to examine the room.

"She seems nice," Tikki admitted, flying close to Mari's head. The bluenette agreed and proceeded to look in the drawers and the vanity cupboards.

"Look Tikki!" Marienette declared, holding up a petite white dress to her kwami.

"Pretty," Tikki agreed," Look at this set," She pointed to some clothes that were obviously her uniform as it was similar to what Alya was wearing.

"It is quite good for a servant outfit," Mari added. The little kwami nodded her head. The pair put the clothes neatly back in the wardrobe and made their way to the balcony. Tikki hid in Marienette's blue hair so any gardeners or worker wouldn't see her.

"The view, Mari, its wonderful!" Tikki exclaimed, making Marienette laugh. They chatted about random nothings until the door opened behind them. Tikki flew into Marienette's pocket.

A familiar red headed boy walked into the room and locked the door. Marienette walked over to him and curtseyed, an uneasy feeling rising in her stomach.

"Can I help you?" She politely asked. His smile sent chills down her spine.

Nathaniel took a step closer as Mari took one back. They kept doing this until Nath launched at her and closed the balcony doors, locking them instantly. Marienette's back was pressed against the doors as Nathaniel managed to get close. His hands leant on the glass, one either side of her head.

"Nathaniel, please can I have some space," Marienette pleaded but he let out a sickening laugh that rattled his frame. He came closer so their noses were touching. In an attempt to get him away, she pushed him back only to get his arms wrapped around her torso.

"You're not going anywhere!" He growled. As Marienette struggled, Nath took her over to the bed and chucked her onto it. Taking her chance Mari ran to the door and managed to unlock it.

"Help!" She shouted down the hall, only to get pulled back in and the door locked.

* * *

Adrien's ears picked up in the direction of a cry for help and ran down the corridor towards it. The sound of struggling came out of Marienette's room. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Her scream rattled through it and he charged at it with all his might.

"Please get off me!" She exclaimed as Adrien entered. He rubbed his eyes once to get rid of the situation but it remained. Marienette was struggling against Nathanial who had ripped her dress to pieces.

Instinct kicked in and Adrien punched Nathaniel to the floor. Mari laid in a state of shock as she pulled the covers over whatever decency she had left. The two men fought on the floor until Nathaniel was out cold.

"Marienette, are you okay?" Adrien questioned as he sat on the bed. He reached to touch her but she shrivelled away," Can I get you anything?"

"Alya," She managed to mutter. Adrien looked her over once before leaving as he dragged Nathaniel by the ankle out of the room.

From what he could see, Mari's hair was messy and frizzy from the attack. As well as this, she had many bruises on her face and neck. There was droplets of blood on her upper lip.

* * *

"Get this idiot on the first cart back home," Adrien snapped to Kim, chucking Nathaniel on the ground. Kim looked up into Adrien's eyes and saw the anger shining through them.

"Of course," Kim mumbled and threw the body over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Alta shouted behind him. Adrien gestured her over.

"I caught him trying to take advantage of Mari," Adrien explained and Alya covered her mouth in disbelief. She put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly," She asked for you," Alya's face lit up slightly and she nodded. Running into the estate.

Adrien slumped into the ground and held his head in his hand. Anger, frustration, sadness. Sadness, frustration, anger. Frustration, sadness, anger. All three things rang through his mind as he punched trees and growled under his breath.

* * *

"Marienette?" Alya said, peering her head around the door. Mari was sitting up in bed and had the covers wrapped around her. She had fear and horror painted on her eyes as she stared at the wall.

"He almost... he almost," Marienette choked. Her tears fell and Alya hugged her. Unknowingly to the girls, Adrien was hanging outside of the door.

"It's okay now, he's gone, he's gone," Alya cooed. Matienette took a deep breath and controlled her tears," Good now tell me what happened,"

"He came in. Locked the doors. I didn't realise what was happening. He kept getting closer. I pushed him away. He threw me on the floor then to the bed. Ripped my dress. Hit me if I tried to move. Bit my lip until I let him kiss me. Adrien came in just in time," Marienette retold speaking in short sentances, each one left a sour taste.

"Thank god," Alya added. Her mind was looking at Mari's bruised body.

"I always bring drama to him, I would be better off running away. That way, no one will have to deal with me. I such a screw up," Mari sighed.

"It's not your fault! Nathaniel is sick in the head and... I think he likes you," Alya reasurred and joked to lighten the mood. Marienette laughed silently.

"I couldn't do that to him,"

"What do you mean?" Alya questioned.

"It would be selfish of me to marry or love a Duke. Thr scandal that would fall upon his name would be my fault and that isn't fair. You may say true love would shine through. I would do anything to keep the one I love happy. Even if it means leaving them so they had a bettet life," Marienette responded, clearly shocking Alya.

"Well I think you should tell him what happened," Alya suggested. Before the girls could chatter more Adrien entered.

"You won't have to tell me," Adrien admitted. He sat on the bed in silence. Mari went bright red. Alya smiled and tenderly squeezed the blue haired girl's arm.

"I also came to announce, Im engaged!" Adrien declared and Marienette's heart dropped slightly. Alya's jaw dropped.

"To who?" Alya interrogated, pointing at him.

"No time, I have to tell everyone the news. A ball is scheduled for tonight, Marienette you don't have to come if you dont want to," Adrien responded.

"No I will come," She answered instantly. They both looked at her in disbelief. Part of Marienette wanted to see if Adrien had someone nice to marry whilst the othet part wanted to show him she was a fighter... Little did she know what was about to go down.


	7. the ball

**Lets continue...**

* * *

Marienette pulled on her baggy peasant shirt and black apron sadly, the boy that had saved her life and unknowingly stole her heart, was getting married. She wiped a tear from her eye and sighed heavily. Her sadness was deserved, what was she thinking? Did she really think he would pick her over some princess like Lila? Running the thought in her mind, she was stupid as was her feelings for him. With one more breath, Mari suppressed her feelings, for the time being anyway.

"You know what girl, you are staying remarkably strong," Alya said, entering the room. Marienette applied some make-up on her face to hide the bruising from the events earlier that day. Alya put a hand on the shoulder, which wasn't hurt, and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I don't know what you're on about," Marienette retorted with a smile. Alya's brow furrowed.

"I don't believe you," She responded, playfully hitting Marienette's arm. The bluenette shrivelled in pain," Sorry! I forgot that one was bruised,"

"It's fine Alya, lets go," Marienette lied, really the arm hurt like hell but she wasn't going to let her friend worry more than she had to. Tikki squirmed in Marienette's pocket so the girl broke a piece of bread off a plate and sneaked it into her pocket.

"Tonight is going to be horrible! Lila and her horrendous friends are going to terrorise us!" Alya complained loudly as they exited the room. Marienette laughed lightly only to get a glare from the girl," I'm not kidding, they're torture to be around,"

"Oh god," Marienette sighed.

The two girls walked down the hallway, chatting about random nothings. In her head, Marienette was trying to place a mental map of her new home but to no avail. All the constant turning hallways caused her to get confused so she just took to following Alya. Eventually, they entered the ballroom.

The floors were gleaming, the servants were neatly dressed and the tables were pristine with an array of perfect food on each. Marienette felt like the thorn in a rose bush in this room. Her hair was still messy from earlier -though not as bad-, the make-up she used was beginning to fade -showing her bruising- and her clothes were a size to big.

"I feel out of place," Mari blurted out loud, her hand covered her mouth and Alya shook her head.

"You look fine," Alya reassured," Because we are Adrien's personal maids we will follow behind him and wait for a command or to be dismissed for the night. Once we are dismissed we have no business being here so I will walk you to your room then go home,"

"Okay, thanks Alya," Marienette replied. The two waited at the back of the ballroom for Adrien to enter.

* * *

"That's tight enough!" Lila screamed in the face of the dress maker. The girl looked up at the princess and brushed her black hair, with purple streaks, out of her eyes," Oh for god's sake Julika! I asked for real silk, not this... this abomination!"

"Sorry princess, this is all I could get in the short time you gave me," Julika explained with a calm tone. Lila tutted and waited for the dress maker to finish.

"You look amazing Lila," Chloe said, perking up from the back of the room. Chloe nudged her 'friend' Sabrina in the ribs.

"Yeah amazing Lila!" Sabrina choursed, a pitch higher than normal. Chloe smiled in approval to her.

"I know I look amazing dim-wits. Adrien better think so," Lila retorted egotistically. Chloe stared at her dumbfounded and rolled her eyes behind the princess' back.

Chloe and Sabrina only followed Lila around to get popular, everyone could see it. Like a dog with a bone, the townspeople would say. Lila was her cold and bratty self to them so no one really believed the pair when they claimed to be friends with her. The only reason Chloe and Sabrina got an invitation to tonight's ball was through Lila. Chloe secretly planned to woo Adrien.

"Lets go get ready," Chloe announced, she took Sabrina's hand and guided her friend out of the room.

* * *

"Dude, you look pale," Nino declared and Adrien glared at him.

"Well gee really," Adrien said sarcastically.

"What's up your a-"

"What's up? Oh I'm about to announce a marriage to a selfish and arrogant princess who is after nothing than a title. I don't know if I can marry her Nino!" Adrien groaned.

"Well I have more news," Nino added," Miss Rostier and Lucinda have agreed to visit,"

"No! Not them!" Adrien shouted as his gut fell, if they saw Marienette here there would be a hell of a drama.

"Too late, your father invited them and they are making their way to the ballroom," Nino frantically told him. Adrien rose from his seat and legged it to the ballroom, folding his collar properly and neglecting the fact that he had to pick up his fiancé before heading there. The only thing that was on his mind was one thing... Marienette.

* * *

"Miss Rostier and her daughter Lucinda!" Boomed the voice of the announcer. Marienette looked up in horror as the pair walked down the marble steps into the ballroom. Her eyes never left Lucinda's dress, it was one from her design book she left there. A pair of brown eyes locked with hers as Miss Rostier laid her devilish pupils on her. Rage contorted her face and she glared at Mari.

The news of their arrival died down quickly, Miss Rostier took this as her chance to confront Marienette. The middle-aged woman stormed over and grabbed Mari's shoulder, the girl winced in pain. Alya whacked her hand off.

"Hey!" Alya said angrily. Miss Rostier smiled innocently.

"Can I just talk to Marienette outside please?" Miss Rostier asked but before Alya could say anything Mari was being dragged out of the room and out of the back door.

"Look... I can explain. Adrien off-" Marienette began to explain, nervously dancing her thumbs around each other. She was silenced by a hard slap to the face.

"You disrespectful child! I raised you when no one else battered an eyelid. If I hadn't of, you would have been put in an orphanage or killed," Miss Rostier shouted in her face.

"Why do you hate me though, I never did anything bad," Marienette pleaded. Her words made Miss Rostier's nose flare.

"I hated you because I put my whole reputation at risk for you!" The woman screamed. Marienette received another slap," You want to know why I never told you your real last name?"

"No you just called me 'le diable m'a donné'" Marienette responded, a frown coming on her face. You see, 'le diable m'a donné' meant devil bestowed upon me in French. The last name Miss Rostier created hurt Marienette to the depths of her soul.

"Because your real last name is Dupain-Cheng!" Miss Rostier exclaimed and Marienette went pale. A million thoughts crossed her mind, she couldn't be the secret child! Miss Rostier had found her on the street as a baby, the woman was just saying things to spot her.

"Stop trying to spite me!" Marienette declared, Miss Rostier shook her head.

"It's the truth you stupid girl!" The woman boomed. Marienette allowed herself to fall to weakness and stay silent. Taking this as her chance, Miss Rostier tripped the girl over and she landed on the gravel, her face cut and bleeding.

"I don't want you to come back and after the truth is told I don't think he will want you!" Miss Rostier added, triumph in her voice. Marienette heard the back door close and she lay, lifeless, on the cold pebbly ground. A few seconds passed and her mind processed everything. She needed to go, anywhere that wasn't here.

With all the strength she had left, Marienette stood up and ran back into the manor. Her muscles were sore but she managed to make it to her room without being noticed. She searched the drawers for a piece of paper and a pen. Mari settled herself on the vanity and began writing.

* * *

 _Dear Adrien,_

 _Our time together has been short and I have caused you too much trouble. I wanted you to know what your kindness has done for me, it shew me that not everyone is cold hearted. However, I can't allow such a man with a good heart to fall at fault because of me. That is why I have chosen to leave._

 _I have recently found out a major secret about myself. It will bring your house to shame to have me as a servant there. I wouldn't want that bought upon you so that is the reason I am leaving. If you aren't told the secret before I leave I might as well tell you. Miss Rostier informed me that I am the Dupain-Cheng secret child._

 _This may seem lies but it makes sense, I have the same blue hair and eyes as their son and I was never told who my parents were. All the orphanages in the village denied me ever being there and Miss Rostier originally claimed she found me on the street. Even if it isn't true it is best I'm away from you._

 _I developed deep feelings for you, that I can't control. They are selfish to own, I know. Which is why distancing myself from you will help. This isn't your or your fiancé's fault in anyway. You two deserve to be happy._

 _Lead a good life Adrien,_

 _Marienette x_

* * *

She sealed the letter and sighed, wiping away a lot of tears. Silently, Marienette crept into Adrien's room and slipped the letter onto his dresser. With a heavy heart, she closed the door and packed her things. Despite her time being here incredibly short, she had come to love the people there and others... not.

"Goodbye," She muttered, a small bag in hand full of basic clothes. She exited the estate and took one of the horses out of the stables, leaving some silk in its place.

With one last glance she looked at the manor before galloping off.


	8. The first akuma

**Things about to go down!**

* * *

"Adrien!" Lila shouted at the top of her lungs. She grabbed her fiance's arm, stopping him in his tracks. Despite all his best efforts he couldn't shrug her off," Come on! We need to get to the ballroom,"

"Of course!" Adrien chorused hastily. Her speed walked Lila into the ballroom as quickly as he could.

"Adrien we need to make an entrance to show we are engaged," The brunette complained. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Later!" He responded and her grip tightened on his arm.

"Listen to me, I am to be your wife. You will do as I say unless you want my father to go to was with your sector," Lila whispered slyly. Adrien growled.

"Ok for five minutes," Adrien retorted and plastered a smile on his face.

The triumphant look on Lila's face was nothing compared to the one on Miss Rostier, he noticed, as they entered the party. She wore the kind of smile that made you think she had done something bad.

Upon that thought occuring to him, Adrien gazed around the room for Marienette, only to see she was no where to be found. Panic ceased to describe what he felt as he desperatly tried go get out of Lila's grip.

"My son has an announcement!" Gabriel retorted from the top of the staircase. People stopped talking and dancing to look in his direction. Adrien gulped," Son, go ahead,"

"Uh... I am... Uh... Engaged to princess Lila of the North sector," Adrien huffed unenthusiastically, Lila stepped on his foot," She is the best thing that happened to me," He said it all through gritted teeth.

"I need to see the girls," Lila said and finally let go, Adrien took this as his chance to leave but Miss Rostier stood on the stairs. Lila stopped and turned around.

"Im afraid to inform you that Marienette is... The Dupain Cheng secret child," Miss Rostier practically shouted. Gasps and looks that read appaulled filled the room.

"No... She can't be," Adrien mumbled. Miss Rostier looked at the ground.

"She's been playing you all along, I never hit her, she started the fire and hid, she knew about it and she never really liked you," Miss Rostier lied, but Adrien believed it all.

"I can assure you that she will be removed from the manor and sent to the streets," Gabriel replied, stepping in front of Adrien," Now please, lets enjoy this special occassion,"

"Of course," Miss Rostier whispered curtseying, she turned and left.

"I left something in my room, I will be right back," Adrien sighed. He left before his father or Lila could stop him.

* * *

"Marienette, just sleep in the forest nearby tonight, please?" Tikki begged, pulling on the girl's cloak. Mari sighed and agreed.

The bluenette jumped off her horse and walked it inti the thick green forest. It was cold, damp and branches would try to trip you up. Many of the plants and twigs on the ground cut Marienette's legs.

"Dammit," She squealed as a root tripped her over, the horse made a sound that she was equivalent to laughter.

"Mari it doesn't look good," Tikki blurted out. Marienette looked down and winced in pain, he ankle was battered and bruised.

"It will heal by morning," The girl reasurred but the kwami didn't look impressed," I just need sleep,"

Marienette tied the brown horse to a tree trunk and settled on the ground, using her bag as a pillow. The cold air whipped her body and the horse shook. She rose up and coaxed the horse to lay on the ground.

"I know you don't sleep like this but it will be warmer," Marienette promised. The horse neighed and laid its head on the ground. Mari pulled out a blanket from her bag and wrapped the horse around it.

"Night Mari," Tikki said, diving under the horse's head. Marienette snuggled against the horse and drifted off.

* * *

Adrien burst into his room and fell on the bed, anger boiling up. How dare she use him?! He looked to his dresser and saw a note. Trembling with rage, he picked it up and read it.

As he reached the last paragraph his anger had been replaced with many things.

Guilt. He had drove her out and believed that horrible woman's lies. Only he had caused this to happen to her. For god's sake, he hadn't heard her side of things.

Sadness. He had lost a small part of him, one he didn't know he had. His heart weighed down, she had left him.

Happinress. She had developed feelings for him that he galdly returned. Marienette loved him despite their short time together. In order to keep him happy, she left. This hurt him slightly but it proved her love had worth.

His moment was destroyed by a brown haired girl bursting in. She looked angry and sat on the bed, ripping the letter out of his hand. He glared at her.

"Give that back Lila!" Adrien demanded, snatching it back. He stuffed it in his drawer.

"What was that?" Lila asked. She looked into his green eyes.

"Leave," Adrien muttered.

"No!"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Adrien shouted, Lila jumped up with her nose flaring.

"Don't speak to your fiance like that," Lila said arrogantly. Adrien grabbed her hand and took the ring off.

"You're not my fiance," He replied, walking out of the room. Lila burst into tears and punched the wall.

A purple butterfly flew in and landed on her hair clip. A moth like neon silhouette appeared in front on her face.

"Im Hawkmoth, I will help you get revenge if you get some items for me," Hawkmath chorused. Lila smiled.

"Of course," She muttered. A cloud of purply-black smoke engulfed her and she transformed into a fox like creature named Volpina.

"Im coming for you Adrien!" She shouted, a loud bang echoed through the manor as walls crumbled and screams rung out through the ballroom.

* * *

Marienette rubbed her eyes and shot up. A loud bang had winded through the forest, coming from Adrien's house. She looked to Tikki, who was looking worried.

"Remember all the stuff I told you?" The kwami asked, Mari nodded," Good, lucky charm in your power, say spots on!"

"Spots on!" Marienette shouted. A red glow enveloped her body and she slowly gained a red suit. A black spotted mask of the same colour attached itself to her face and Tikki disappeared into her earrings.

"Ladybug I take it," Marienette said aloud," Come on horse, lets go,"

Marienette ,from now to be known as Ladybug, jumped on the horse and cut the rope. The horse galloped out of the forest and the bug-girl guided it to the house. Screams and cries were erupting all over the manor as buildings and towers crumbled. A fox like creature was jumping from falling roof to falling roof, happily laughing at the misery she was causing.

"Adrien where are you?" She bellowed, the anger in her eyes. Ladybug threw her yoyo around the chimney of a building still on the ground and screamed as she was dragged to it. The girl stared at her," A hero among us then?"

"Yes!" Ladybug found herself shouting," You seem to be causing a lot of trouble, I'm meant to solve it,"

"We will see about that," The girl said," For I, Volpina, will kill you bug and get your miraculous!"

"Really?" Ladybug chanted.

Volpina charged at the masked hero, he dodged her with perfection. During the dodge she managed to get a swift punch into the fox's gut. There was a scream in anger and Volpina ricocheted on the ground and back onto her feet. Ladybug growled and punched her again, this time in the chest.

"Dammit bug you are sly, but are you ready for this?" Volpina called out.

Ladybug didn't have time to react as Volpina played a flute. Suddenly swords appeared and were floating mid-air. The hero's face turned to fear.

"I know how to get out of this," She lied and the fox laughed. Ladybug got out her yoyo and threw it around the villain's feet," Gotcha!"

Ladybug ducked as the swords flew at her and she dodged them. Yet, the strangest thing happened. As soon as the swords missed her they disappeared. Her jaw dropped and she turned to her captured victim.

"I made them disappear!" Volpina fibbed, it was the hero's turn to laugh.

"You're an illusionist!" Ladybug declared. Her red hand reached for the acumatised object but the fox kicked her away.

"I'm not that easy to take down!" Volpina exclaimed and she escaped the yoyo grasp. Ladybug growled as the villain jumped away and continued her rain of terror.

"Lucky charm!" She shouted, launching her yoyo into the air. A single mirror flew into her hand," What am I meant to do with this?"

"Ha a mirror? You want to stop me with that?!" Volpina joked. A sudden thought came to the hero's mind.

"I have an idea in mind, but first I'm going to see where Adrien is," Ladybug made up. She jumped away into the bright hall with the villain closely tailing her.

As soon as she knew Volpina was in the ballroom, Ladybug shined the mirror into the fox's eyes. A scream wrecked through the building and the bug dived up, grabbing the hair clip, she suspected was the akuma, and destroyed it. A purple butterfly flew into the air.

"Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug shouted, turning the butterfly into a pristine white one. A smile was drawn onto her face," Bye bye little butterfly,"

"Did I miss the fun M'Lady?" Someone asked. Ladybug turned around to see a man dressed in cat ears and a mask," I missed the fight didn't I?"

"You did, chaton!" She answered and the cat mumbled," I best be off now,"

"Will I see you again?" Chat questioned

"You may," Ladybug muttered before running off. She threw the mirror into the air and everything was repaired.

* * *

Adrien didn't transform back into himself as soon as she left. He had a strange feeling that Marienette was close by, could be the new cat senses he has gained, which is what he was going to use to his advantage to find her. He sniffed the air and tracked her scent.

"This way," He muttered silently and began running down a dirt track. The night was cold and muggy, but that didn't stop him. He needed to find her and tell her that he loved her.

Eventually his tracks lead him to a forest. He detransformed and walked into it. A faint sleeping horse could be heard in the distance. The blonde haired boy naturally followed it until he found the creature lying on the floor, crashed out.

"Kiana?" He questioned and the horse looked up at her name. Adrien smiled and was positive Mari would be around. A girl looked up from behind the horse and to his happiness, it was her," Mari!"

"Adrien, look if your telling me to go-" But she was cut off by him flying his arms around her. She let her tears fall.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He questioned, tilting her head up to see her tear-stained cheeks.

"Because I cause you trouble, I am not worthy of you or anything you give me. A second child, I'm a scandal," Marienette explained, with one finger, Adrien wiped away her tears.

"No, I am the one who isn't worthy of you. You're brave, strong and a fighter. What am I? A duke who has everything handed to him on a silver plate. I've never had to work for anything in my time," Adrien protested. Marienette hugged him tighter.

"I take it you saw my letter," She mumbled and he nodded. Mari's body tensed,"I'm sorry if I was unorderly or if you-"

She was cut off my him putting his lips on hers. The pair kissed in the moonlight and their troubles seemed to fly away.

"This isn't right, you're meant to be getting married and I am just a peasant!" Marienette reasoned but Adrien put a finger to her lips.

"I'm not marrying Lila, but as of midnight tonight you wont be a peasant anymore," He said proudly, Marienette's eyes widened. Adrien got down on one knee and offered her a ring, the one he took off Lila," Even though I have only known you for a short while I feel like we have an instant connection. You complete me Marienette and I wouldn't like to marry anyone else,"

"Oh my god Adrien!" Marienette squealed," Of course I will!"

They shared a passionate kiss before both settling onto the horse. Adrien was behind Marienette, gripping her tightly as she rode back to the manor. Adrien was positive that his father would do everything in his power to annul the engagement, but his father wouldn't if Adrien became the Duke before marriage.

* * *

 **This is only just the begging... Every three or so chapters there will be an akuma attack and they won't be as detailed as this one. I wanted the first one to be as it will be the most memorable one (as well as the last one)**

 **Anyway, tis not all sunshine and rainbows for the pair. There is a storm brewing and who knows what the stress of national events can do to the one in charge of them...**


	9. The wedding

"Adrien, it's great to see you!" A short blonde haired girl exclaimed, she smiled happily and shook Adrien's hand. Marienette looked at them both in confusion.

"Rose, this is Marienette," Adrien explained, Rose shook Marienette's hand. The two girls exchanged a smile," You're still a priest right?"

"Yes but why would you ask me at this hour?" Rose asked.

"Why are you up at this hour?" Adrien retorted with a smirk.

"Touché," Rose responded," Why are you really here?"

"Can you marry us?" He questions, Rose's eyes went big.

"OH! MY! GOD! I will!" She declared, lightly grabbing Marienette's hand and taking her into a room. Adrien was left to look at the simple, yet pretty, décor splattered around the priest's house. Rose was a childhood friend since he was born. Nino, Rose and he would sneak into town and hang out when times were boring or tough.

"So you really think she's the one?" A black kwami asked, looking sternly at his master.

"Yes Plagg, now hide!" Adrien ordered. The kwami sighed and flew back into the boy's pocket.

"I wonder what they are doing," Plagg whispered.

"Who knows?"

* * *

Rose was fussing in her closet until she found a small red dress. She threw it into Marienette's arms and guided the girl into a bathroom.

"Get changed then meet me here,!" She directed, the bluenette nodded and waited until the girl had closed the door.

"So your getting married?" Tikki asked excitedly. Marienette began changing into the red dress.

"Yes Tikki, isn't he perfect?" Marienette exclaimed.

"Don't you think you're rushing into things?" Tikki asked with concern in her voice.

"No, I don't think we are. We are happy together," Marienette reasoned. Tikki huffed and rolled her eyes.

After five minutes Marienette had the dress on. It fit perfectly and hugged her figure nicely. The red colour complimented her features and Rose thought this also.

"You look amazing! Now for your hair!" The blonde girl giggled. She sat Mari down and took out the pigtails,"I'm going to put your hair in a bun with curls down the side!"

Marienette sat as Rose chattered and sorted out her hair. There were hair bands, clips and spray all around her until Rose pronounced she was finished. The bluenette smiled happily in the mirror.

"Thanks Rose, it's beautiful," Marienette said, beaming at Rose.

"Just a final touch!" Rose added. She ordered Marienette to close her eyes before applying a tan coloured eye shadow on her eyelids," Perfection!"

"Wow!" Marienette thought aloud.

"We must go now, come on," Rose concluded.

The church was magnificent, it had white pillars at the end of the aisle and pristine benches dotted along the side. Every other bench had neatly trimmed plants on circle tables. Adrien was waiting at the end for Marienette as Rose excitedly anticipated the wedding.

"Nervous?" Rose asked and Adrien nodded. Silence descended upon the two as the pianist (who had got up as soon as Rose told her she was about to marry off the prince) began playing.

Marienette had had roses in a small bouquet as she walked down the aisle. Adrien turned and smiled brightly as he took in Marienette's beauty. He hadn't seen her until now as Rose didn't allow it. The bubbly girl had blindfolded Adrien until Mari was safely in the church.

Marienette eventually reached Adrien and they looked at each other, joy spreading on their faces. They held hands as Rose started the ceremony. She reached the vows.

"You have chosen to do your own vows, Marienette please begin," Rose informed.

"During my life I didn't really have many hopes or dreams. There was always a light that was off but then you came. There were possibilities, laughter and emotions. My dark little mind opened to allow the light in and I wouldn't be me if it wasn't for you. I felt alive the first time I saw you, now I feel like you're my life support," Marienette responded and Adrien smiled brightly.

"Awww so cute! Your turn Adrien!" Rose declared, Adrien took a deep breath.

"Marienette, my father used to throw suitors my way but none of them stood out to me. You were the only person I met that didn't latch onto me and only want me for my title. You resisted everything I tried to do for you, in a good way. Even though I could of paid for anything for you, you rejected it because of your morals. You are beautiful inside and out. I would give up my titles if it meant being with you," Adrien concluded with a tight squeeze of Marienette's hand.

"You guys are goals! Oh um... I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Rose said happily. The newly-weds didn't need telling twice as they ended their ceremony with a passionate kiss. The pianist and Rose applauded them and waved the couple off.

"That...WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Rose shrieked throwing her arms around the pianist.

* * *

Marienette woke up in Adrien's arms. They had stayed the night at a hotel in the village to not draw attention to themselves. Memories came back to the night before, she had married the love of her life and had the best wedding night she could of dreamed of. Rubbing her eyes, Marienette sat up in the bed, only to be pulled back under the covers.

"Nope! Five more... hours, please?" Adrien begged, his arm tightly around his wife. She giggled in the way that made his heart melt.

"How about five more minutes," Marienette reasoned, he groaned but soon stopped when he received a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you," He mumbled groggily, she laid her head on his chest and drew circles with her finger.

"I love you too," She replied. They shared a kiss and laid in silence for five more minutes.

As expected, Marienette was up first and dressed before Adrien had even properly registered it was morning. He whined when she got up and was still whining half an hour later. She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the head. He pulled her back onto the bed.

"Adrien come on, we need to go to your home," Marienette complained.

"You mean our home?" Adrien added. She got off the bed and opened the curtains," Okay I'm up!"

Adrien got dressed whilst Marienette put her hair into pig tails and waited for her husband to be ready. Eventually, Adrien was dressed and the couple were ready to leave.

"My father will hate me for marrying you but he can't do anything once I announce it publicly," Adrien explained and Marienette understood.

"Ok, how do you think everyone will take things?" Marienette asked.

"It will be a mixed bag to start with. You see, some -the rich- will be sceptical whilst others -the poor- will adore you, you'll be an inspiration," He chorused, Marienette blushed," Do I make you red, princess?"

Adrien wrapped his arms around her and they exited the hotel room. They tied the horse up to a carriage and rode back to the manor. Marienette had many butterflies in her stomach as the nerves of Gabriel fuelled her. Would he hate her? Would he annul their marriage? Would he understand true love?

* * *

"Girl, you did what?!" Alya shrieked whilst Marienette giggled. Adrien had left to tell his father the news whilst Marienette told Alya," You've gone from being a secret child to being a Dukes son's wife!"

"Oh.. you know about that," Marienette responded awkwardly.

"Yeah that Miss Rostier told everyone, didn't you know?" Alya questioned.

"I had no idea that I was the Dupain-Cheng child or what Miss Rostier was doing. Heck, I didn't even know she was coming." Marienette rambled.

"What did she do to you?"

"Took me outside, beat me up a little. Then just blurted out that interesting development," Marienette explained," I haven't told Adrien about that yet, I will when I see him. I guess I just got caught in the moment-"

"You got caught up in your wedding," Alya corrected.

"Yeah, I don't want him to feel like I don't talk to him," Marienette retorted.

"You don't have to feel that way," Adrien said, walking into the room," Come on we will go and talk in the other room,"

Alya winked slyly and Marienette playfully whacked her. Adrien laughed and guided Marienette out of the room, hand in hand. As the couple left they could here Alya squeals and excitement.

* * *

"Have you told your father?" Marienette asked.

"Not yet, I thought we could go together," Adrien explained. Marienette looked up at him with a sassy look," I want to ask you, what happened last night before the wedding?"

With a deep breath Marienette retold everything that happened. The beating, the fear, the note, horse and the cold night. Of course, she left out the whole 'saving his house from total havoc' and being Ladybug. Adrien's expression kept changing to anger, sadness and guilt.

"But then you came back," Marienette concluded, his smiled and hugged her tight," Now lets go get the hardest part over with... telling your father,"

"I'm going to say this now, if I don't make it, I love you," He said and Marienette kissed his cheek.

"We'll be fine... I hope," She added.

Adrien knocked on the wooden door to his father's office and they were told to enter. Fingers entwined, they entered Gabriel's office. Both of them had a thousand thoughts rushing through their minds.

* * *

 **We all know what Gabriel will think of this...**


	10. Let our hearts be

**It's a bit longer than usual, I fely bad for leaving it so long!**

* * *

"Adrien, what do you... What is she doing here?" Gabriel hissed, pointing to Marienette. The slender man walked towards her, Adrien jumped in front of her protectively.

"Father we have something to tell you," Adrien said, he squeezed Marienette's hand and she returned it. Gabriel raised his eyebrow," As of last night, Marienette is officially my wife,"

Gabriel's face turned many shades of red and he slammed his hand on the table. His growled under his breath whilst he glared at Mari. She shivered as a chill went down her spine. Sensing her fear, Adrien cuddled her close, her body relaxed.

"Adrien why did you do this to our family?!" Gabriel demanded.

"I didn't marry for reputation, I married for love!" Adrien retorted, holding Marienette closer. She smiled at him kindly.

"Sir I don't wish to bring scandal upon your family and name. But you could appeal to different fami-" Marienette began but Gabriel cut her off.

"You have not right to open your mouth to me! Shut your tongue!" Gabriel shouted at her. Marienette's body tensed so Adrien tucked her head into his neck to calm her.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Adrien shrieked," We are married and that is that. As of my 21st birthday I will take over the household and you won't have a say in it. We have no other family here so I am the only one who can take over,"

"Get out of my office!" Gabriel ordered, the couple happily obliged. As soon as they left Gabriel slammed the door.

"What an interesting development," Snarked a brown haired girl, slowly coming from behind the bookcase. Gabriel snarled.

"Lila I apologise, that damn Marienette ruined our plans, we'll get her out of the way," Gabriel informed. Lila smiled mischievously.

"Give it time and they'll fall apart," Lila said happily, Gabriel didn't look convinced.

* * *

"He hates me," Marienette admitted sadly. Adrien kissed her head.

"Don't worry, my dad will come around," Adrien reassured, Marienette hugged him tighter, they kissed and giggled like little kids, until someone coughed behind them.

"Adrien, care to explain?" The brown skinned boy asked. Marienette looked at him happily, her hand wrapped around Adrien's.

"Nino, meet my wife, Marienette," Adrien announced, Nino' eyes widened as he looked at the pair. Mari giggled at his reaction, causing herself to get a kiss from her husband," you're too cute!"

"Yeah... um... What does Chloe, Lucinda, Lila, your father and the rest of your suitors think of this?" Nino asked, Marienette felt her heart fall slightly but she looked at the ring on her finger and remember something... he chose her.

"I'm thinking of holding a ball to tell the rest of the elites," Adrien explained and Nino nodded.

"We could do it tomorrow, the servants are ready for it. Most of the elites are still here from last night so I will inform them of the development," Nino added," But you might want to teach her to dance,"

"Dance? No... two left feet!" Marienette blurted, the three of them laughed.

"Its okay," Adrien said, twirling her around," I'll teach you. Now I have to talk to Nino, tell Alya to show you where my room is,"

"Okay," She replied, kissing his cheek, she went to leave but he pulled her back.

"Not with out a proper kiss," He retorted, they kissed and he let her go. The blue haired girl took off down the hallway to find Alya.

Nino examined Adrien for a few seconds before bursting out laughing," I bet your dad was happy!"

"Positivley thrilled," He joked sarcastically.

"Rose did it, no questions asked, am I right?" Nino questioned and Adrien nodded," Such a good person, do I need to pay her a visit with a thank you from you?"

"Yes please, take a hundred coins out of the third room safe," Adrien explained.

Gabriel was a very smart man, in each room of his home there was a safe. Each safe had a different amount of money in (depending on how unsuspicious the room was), for example his bedroom had the least in whilst the washroom had the most. The third room safe was agreed to be one to be used for gifts and thank yous.

"Of course, go and prepare for the ball with your wife, she might need some training on certain Dukes and Duchesses. Especially the mayor's daughter, Chloe. Knowing her, Chloe would poke holes in everything wrong with Marienette until the end of time. Let's just give her something less to say," Nino suggested, Adrien took the idea and left.

* * *

"Duchess Mylene is very jumpy, do not scare her, it is too easy to. Lord Ivan is quiet, don't pressure a conversation onto him. Lady Bustier is very nice, she will understand your position so try talking to her-" Adrien explained, Marienette's eyes were wide trying to keep in the information. She felt his arm wrap around her in a hug," I will be with you all the while so don't panic,"

Adrien kissed her on the forehead and they sat down on the bed. Marienette snuggled her head into his neck, he began purring like a cat. This made Marienette giggle, only earning more kisses.

"You're too cute when you giggle," Adrien muttered, placing his lips on hers. A knock at the open door caught their attention. Nino was standing there, white as snow, gazing at the ceiling and trying to hide his embarrassment.

"The ball has been pushed to tonight and... All the dukes are coming," Nino added.

"All?!" Adrien whisper shouted, Marienette looked between the two in confusion.

"Yeap all in our sector and the next. Including Nathaniel's parents and maybe even him," Nino sighed.

At the mention of his name, Marienette felt the colour leave her body. Adrien growled and hugged her tight, not caring for the tears she was leaving on his clothes. A part of Adrien knew his father was behind this.

"Tell them they can't!" Adrien hissed but Nino shook his head.

"It's too late, they have already said they were coming and your father doesn't want to cancel, you know reputation dude," Nino explained.

"There will be guards there, if he tries to do anything he will be stopped," Marienette perked up calmly.

"I guess you're right, but if he does I will snap-"

"Adrien!" Marienette interrupted, tapping him on the nose," He will be sent to prison where he belongs,"

"Have I married someone who is smarter than me?" Adrien asked himself jokingly.

"It ain't that hard to be," Nino muttered, loud enough for the couple to hear. The Duke's son went bright red whilst his wife giggled hysterically.

"Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around," Adrien said, the colour of his skin turning back to normal.

"So you don't die of boredom when your wife decided to go out with friends," Nino retorted. The three continued to joke- Marienette felt like she had known them for years. Yet, however much fun she had, she couldn't get her mind off tonight.

* * *

Adrien entwined his fingers with Marienette's and gave her a sincere look. The bluenette had been breathing in and out quite deeply for the past few minutes, shaking like crazy. She looked up to her husband who gave her a kiss on the forehead, all the while calming her nerves.

The dress Alya had fitted her into was a bit extravagant for he liking, sure she designed dresses like these but without the intent to wear them. It was baby blue and had a very puffy skirt. There were diamonds and jewels riddled all over it, they sparkled in the dim light. The torso of the dress had white cotton hand stitched into it to engrave roses. This outfit she considered perfect, but was made to wear white gloves, many pieces of silver jewellery and to have a her down and curled.

Adrien, on the other hand, looked natural in what he wore. The suit complimented his body shape and the green tie matched his eyes flawlessly. Obviously he had a lot more practise in the arts of 'not looking like a fool in fancy clothes' skill. Mah e it was jut her nerves or her upbringing that made her think like this, or it could even be the truth to her, but Adrien thought she looked amazing.

Glancing over her perfect body he loved how it brung out her bluebell eyes and hair. The white embroidery topped off the whole thing. He bit his lip nervously as he knew his restraint would be put to the test tonight. Some parts of him were worried about dancing, she was very clumsy but after a few practices, earlier in the day, she had gotten a simple one sorted.

The curtains began to draw open, unveiling the ball below them. The marble steps were polished pristinley and the many butlers stood opposite ends of each step. The two took a deep breath and stepped into the light. Gasps and gawks were sent a Marienette's way, whilst cheers and squeals Adrien's, from the girls.

"No presenting Adrien Agreste and his wife, Marienette Agreste," The announcer, funnily enough, announced. The crowd was silent.

A few seconds later, all of the servants and peasants were cheering. They had heard about Marienette's background and fell in love with the thought of someone from their class making it up to the top. This bought the blue haired girl's confidence -and her husbands- up a little bit.

Nevertheless, the other Dukes and Duchesses seemed wary. A few accepted and certain others (Chloe, Lucinda, Sabrina, to name a few) didn't. They all continued their chatter as the couple ascended down the stairs and onto the ballroom floor. As soon as Marienette was standing up right on the ground step, when a ginger-blonde women came up to her. The women looked a lot older than her, yet so full of life.

"Marienette, this is Lady Bustier," Adrien explained. Marienette curtseyed once and then extended her hand, Lady Bustier accepted it and shook it. The pair shared a sweet smile.

"Adrien you have picked a nice one," Lady Bustier said happily. Mari blushed, as did Adrien. The lady bowed at Adrien then left.

* * *

A blonde haired girl spat out the contents of her drink as the couple ascended the staircase. People around her shared disgusted looks, upon the girl gesturing the Duke's new wife, the stares stopped.

"Chloe," Lucinda hissed, grabbing the girl shoulders, spinning her around. Chloe glared daggers at the girl.

"It's not my fault he married her!" Chloe snapped.

"We know Chlo, but don't fret it will end soon," Lila intercepted.

"I guess you're right, but girls," Chloe said slyly," Let's do some messing,"

"Yes Chloe!" Sabrina exclaimed.

The four girls laughed mischievously and headed towards the couple. Crowds moved out of the way, the pose was smiling the sort of smile that sickened your stomach. Even though they were all dressed in angelic colours, they had the worst hearts.

A laughing blue haired girl was their target, she was holding hands with her husband. His smile was bright -as was hers. The four women approaching them scowled in anger. The blonde's face was red and her expression unreadable.

"Stay here," Chloe whispered and her friends obliged.

Marienette was talking to some of the elites, Adrien was very proud of what she remembered from his lessons. A blonde caught his eye and he looked up to see Chloe coming over. Preparing for a storm, he wrapped his arm around Marienette's frail body.

"Oops!" Chloe shouted, the red drink in her hand spilled on Marienette's dress as Chloe 'tripped onto her. The weight from the blonde made Mari fall onto the ground. A small amount of laughter erupted from behind them.

"Chloe what the hell? You did it on purpose, you were perfectly fine until you walked up to Marienette," Adrien accused.

Mari wiped her eyes and stood up, regaining composure. Adrien kissed her forehead and walked her out of the room. Stomping her foot in anger, Chloe growled under her breath.

* * *

"They're stronger than what we think," Lila growled.

"Just a little tip over the edge-" Gabriel began.

"How about I call in a favour?" Nathaniel suggested, placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Theo? He will do. Tell him to do the main part but keep her for yourself. You seem to have a connection with the girl," Gabriel explained, Nathaniel left.

Gabriel sighed heavily, his plans were falling apart under him. Lila patted his back kindly and showed him a picture of his missing wife.

"Patience is key," He mumbled.

The pair stared out of the window into the dark midnight sky. Their fears and plans were breaking; there was no glue to fix these.


	11. Beware of the red-head

**There is a poll on my page that is about the stories I have posted. The two that recieve the most votes will be the two I mainly focus on. The third most popular will be updated slower than them and the fourth will be incomplete until further notice.**

* * *

The tears fell down Marienette's cheeks as she sat on the chair in her room. Embarrassment crept throughout her body and she winced.

"You're always messing up!" She snapped to herself.

"No you're not," A blonde haired boy perked up, Marienette turned her head to see him.

Adrien approached her, lifting her off the chair.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he placed Mari on his lap.

The bluenette snuggled into his chest and he kissed her head. They stayed like that until there was a knock on the door.

Adrien got up and opened it immediately, Marienette sat on the bed and wiped her eyes. She watched her husbands posture turn from confident to angry in an instant. He closed the door, leaving her alone.

"Adrien whats going on?" Marienette asked, she didn't have time to respond to what happened next.

A hand came across her mouth and she squirmed. Mari knocked over something on the vanity to try and get Adrien's attention. However, the blonde stayed in the hall, oblivious to what was happening.

She bit the attackers hand and he cried out in pain. This only phased him for a second, Marienette only opened the closed door a smidge before her body was slammed against the floor.

As much as she resisted, a rope still found its way around her waist and hands. While the attacker was doing this, his hand was no longer covering her mouth.

"Help me!" She screamed, a firm kick answered her plea," Someone please come help!"

The door swung open and she sighed with relief, until she saw who opened it. A familiar red head laughed mischievously at her.

"Where is my husband?" She spat coldly.

"His father wanted to get him out of the way," Nathaniel chorused.

"Gabriel was in on this?" Marienette questioned angrily.

"Well done," Nathaniel said sarcastically," Before we take you away, let me just,"

Nathaniel put some chloroform on a cloth and pushed it to the girls nose. Her attempts to avoid it were invalid and she fell unconscious.

"Leave a note on the dresser about ransom," Nathaniel ordered," And Theo, don't try anything with this one,"

"You know me too well," Theo hissed, tracing his finger down Marienette's face.

* * *

Adrien burst into his room and gasped, Marienette was nowhere to be seen. Bottles and shelves had fallen onto the ground; shattered and broken. These were obvious signs of a struggle.

His hands danced on a piece of paper on the bed. Adrien read it with anger seething through him.

 _You want to see your precious wife ever again?_

 _It's pretty simple show up at the adress on the back with as much money as you think she is worth... Dont disappoint us._

 _Come quick. She is a pretty one after all..._

 _Theo and his accomplice_

He turned the paper around and read the adress. Some forest on the outskirts of town, on the first Friday of the new month. That was was three weeks away! His anger caused the boy to punch a wall.

A little black cat-thingy flew onto his shoulders and read the note. The kwami growled and knew what had to be done.

"You can use Chat to find her," The kwami suggested.

"Plagg you are a genius!"

"I know, I know," Plagg said immodestly.

* * *

Marienette awoke in a cold and damp cell. She had been untied but she was still connected to the bed by a chain. If she tried to move, the chains would tighten around her wrists, cutting off her circulation more.

She wanted to shout and scream; demand where she was, but her mind was too smart to do that. Memories of how she got here flashed in her mind and she hissed at them. She had to be with Nathaniel or the other one that attacked her.

"Tikki?!" Mari exclaimed worridley, the kwami flew next to her," Phew, you're okay!"

"Marienette!" The kwami whisper shouted," I'm going to track Chat Noir, bring him here to save you. Okay?"

Marienette nodded as the little red dot went flying down the hall. The bluenette sighed and sat on the cold floor. Whatever was going to happen, better be good.

"Stop pretending to be asleep!" Nathaniel boomed, slapping her across the face. Mari fought the unshed tears," Don't cry! Eat this,"

"How can I be sure you haven't poisoned it?" She asked angrily, Nathaniel ate a piece of the bread and stood proudly.

"See I'm fine," He said," Now eat, we don't want Romeo to find his wife skin and bone do we?"

Marienette manouvered herself so she could eat the bread in front of her. Before she took the first bite, Nathaniel began to sway. He fell down next to her, in a deep slumber. With an over-animated huff, Marienette cursed the food and chucked it away.

A sudden thought hit her, she used her foot to reach the keys fastened around her kidnappers belt. Mari then undone her chains and put them around him. She left tge cell and locked it behind her.

Now all she needed to do was find the exit. As she walked past more cells, she noticed there were women and men in them. Screaming and shouting for escape. Marienette approached one, a lady with her brownish hair in a bun.

"Why are you here?" She interrogated.

"My husband cheated on me so I threatened to tell everyone, he had Theo kidnap me and bring me here. I want to see my child again!" The woman cried.

Marienette told her she would and opened the cell, just like her, there were chain clamping the woman's hands so she undone them. The lady hugged Marienette and thanked her a billion times.

The bluenette proceeded to unlock all of the cells and released all of the kidnapped victims. They were all happy and whisper-cheered down the hall. Surprisingly, they managed to make it to the exit.

Their luck shortly ran out as gun-fire echoed through the courtyard. However, it was tranquilisers being shot at people. Marienette herded everyone to the exit and glared at the shooter. He smiled evily at her.

"Take me but let them escape!" She shouted, as soon as the last word was uttered, a dart hit her in the shoulder and she fell to the ground.

Unusually keeping their deal, the dartman put his weapon down and entered the courtyard, hoisted Marienette over his shoulder, and went back into the building.

Darkness enveloped Mari but she knew exactly where she was headed.


End file.
